


Too Young for a Broken Heart

by queen_of_hells_bells



Series: So I got bored... [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dean Dies, F/M, I don't know why I wrote this, M/M, Unrequited Love, a lot of people die, actually, alpha!cas, april isn't, cas is oblivious, daphne dies too, fucking depressing, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_hells_bells/pseuds/queen_of_hells_bells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are best friends, Dean loves Cas, Cas loves basically everyone else, and oh look, they're also mates. Basically, life sucks until you die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Young for a Broken Heart

They were twelve when Dean realized he was in love with Cas. The dark-haired boy had just rescued a kitten from a tree; returning it to it's young owner gracefully. The look on his face had been somewhere between absolute joy and completely blessed. It was all Dean could do to keep from kissing him right there on the grass.

 

They were fifteen when Dean realized that Cas didn't love him back. It happened when Cas came running up to him in the hallway at school, talking excitedly about a girl called Daphne something. Dean had been about to scoff and say that no girl could come between them when he noticed Cas' expression: that same mix of complete happiness and the feeling of being blessed.

So he just congratulated him.

 

They were nineteen when Dean presented: an omega. He wasn't surprised or disappointed; he'd known he was made to submit to someone, and he was okay with it. No, he was mostly just overwhelmed; there were so many smells. He'd never forget the first time his mom made chocolate chip cookies, or the first time he had movie theatre popcorn, or even the time he accidentally went into the bathroom right after his dad used it. But mostly, he'd never forget the first time he smelled Cas: storms rolling in over the ocean, incoming snow, freshly cut grass, everything and anything nice Dean hadn't smelled yet. That's what Cas smelled like: like home, like mate. And it broke Dean's heart.

 

They were twenty seven when Daphne died, cancer. The funeral was simple but lovely, just like it's recipient. Cas cried the whole time, and Dean did too; not so much for Daphne, but because his mate was sad. It broke his heart. Dean swore that day to do anything in his power to make Cas as happy as he'd been when he'd first met Daphne.

 

They were thirty one when Cas married April. Dean never liked her, thought she smelled too much like the mausoleums they'd had to clean on Veterans Day. But, for Cas' sake, for _his mates_ sake, he stood beside his best friend, letting the waves of happiness rolling off the groom calm him. It was a beautiful wedding.

 

They were thirty three when Cas and April had their first child, a boy called Dean Michael. He had his fathers' eyes and would grow up to have his mothers' personality. He was beautiful. Cas was overjoyed, and made Dean the godfather. Dean waited until he was in private to cry.

 

They were forty when a truck t-boned the Impala. Dean was seriously wounded and fell into a coma. Sam called Cas a thousand times, but Cas wasn't there to visit him in the hospital. Three floors up, April delivered their fourth child,  a girl named Deirdre Alene. Cas was there the whole time, his phone off on the bedside table.

 

They were forty when Cas presented, an alpha. He never forgot the first things he smelled: the disgusting cleanliness of the hospital, the blood of his fourth child, and, the next day, apple pie and cinnamon and leather and all the nicest things he'd never imagined could be real all rolled up into one tiny, breakable, fragile package: Dean.

 

They were forty one when Dean died, having survived four months in the coma. Cas had barely left his side. He was buried on top of a hill underneath an old oak tree. His favorite oak tree. The oak tree Cas had climbed so many years ago to save a kitten for a little girl.

 

They would have been forty two when Sam told Cas the whole story, how Dean had known since they were nineteen, how he'd loved Cas since they were twelve, how he'd died still loving Cas, and how Cas needed to buck up and get along with life, because it's what Dean would have wanted. Cas sat out by the tree for a long time that day, not speaking, and trying not to scent anything either.

 

They would have been eighty seven the day Cas died. His funeral was full of people, mostly family members. They buried him under on a hill, under a tree, beside Dean. He'd told April everything; she'd understood, even admitted that she'd suspected all along.

  
Their gravestone read: Here lie Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak aged 41 and 87 respectively. They were the best friends, and the best mates the world has ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly: In case you missed it, this takes place in a universe where you can present at any time, but until you do you have no sense of smell at all. It's not really relevant, except that those are the rules of the universe. I made them, they are mine.
> 
> Secondly: Sorry this is so depressing, it just kinda sprang to mind, so I wrote it down. Sorry.
> 
> Thirdly: I'm really tired. So I'm going to go to sleep now. Good night, my dear sweet friends who are actually taking the time to read this.
> 
> Fourthly: Here's a thought: if you're reading this, hit me up on tumblr with a "woot woot" in my inbox. I'm queen-of-hells-bells there too.
> 
> Fifthly: Or don't. Whatever.
> 
> Sixthly: Sorry again.
> 
> Seventh: Wow you have a lot of patience.
> 
> Eighthly: Night.


End file.
